Large Magellan Cloud
Large Magellanic Cloud 280.5 -32.9 165±5 25 SBm ESO 56-115 prehist. The Large Magellanic Cloud also known as Large Magellan Cloud (LMC ) is a nearby irregular galaxy, and a satellite of the Milky Way At a distance of slightly less than 50 kiloparsecs (160,000 light-years)] the LMC is the third closest galaxy to the Milky Way, with the Sagittarius Dwarf Spheroidal (~ 16 kiloparsecs) and Canis Major Dwarf Galaxy (~ 12.9 kiloparsecs) lying closer to the center of the Milky Way. It has a mass equivalent to approximately 10 billion times the mass of Pluribus (1010 solar masses), making it roughly 1/100 as massive as the Milky Way, and a diameter of about 14,000 light-years (~ 4.3 kpc).7 The LMC is the fourth largest galaxy in the Local Group , after the Andromeda Galaxy (M31 ), our own Milky Way Galaxy ,(M 0 ) and the Triangulum Galaxy (M33 ). The LMC is home to the Attikan Commonwealth and its associated societies, species and cultures. Also noteable home of the Delicates. The LMC is the largest Non Milky Way territory. . The LMC has been optically surveyed 100%. Physically surveyed 53 %. A Galaxy Apex Station (Z Point Station ) has been established in 4988 OTT and it received the full AGURUS instrument package in 5001 with Leedei Psi Scope . The LMC was the first Local Group galaxy visited by Union entities. The first visit was made by SII Corp . Survey and science ships in 4776 OTT . First contact with the Attikan Commonwealth was made at arrival. Its existence as been known to many members of the First Galactic Council and the Attikan Commonwealth had basic knowledge about space faring cultures of the Milky Way galaxy (The Jooltar species and society found in the Upward sector of the M-0 galaxy are believed to be related to the Attikans ) Due to the almost eight year trip (one way) and the technical distance limitations of most known space faring societies of both galaxies, contact was very sporadic and limited. However SII established a relay chain of Jump bases (based on the Bridge ) and a GalNet relay chain. Both to facilitate trade with the Attikan Commonwealth. The LMC was targeted for a physical survey by the Union Science Council (Explorer Corps ) in 4794 OTT by official invitation of the Attikan emperor. Utilizing the SII connection a delegation of 500 Union Explorers arrived at SII-LMC Depot in 4795 and proceeded on Attikan ships to Attika . A delegation of Attikans conducted a tour of the Union (The Attikan Emperor himself incognito as assistant to an Attikan diplomat taking part). He proposed Attikan membership to the Attikan Commonwealth after completing a three year survey of the Union in 4798 OTT. A second Union survey tour with leaders and envoys of all Attikan societies was made and completed in 4799 . The delegation appeared before the Assembly in 4800 and in an historic event all Attikan societies applied for Union membership. Due to the record number of societies and cultures, the PUMA process was modified and in 4802 OTT , the Attikans became offical Union members and all Attikan Commonwealth societies followed suit in fast sucession. The Attikans are technologically as advanced as the Union and they conquered over 40 percent of the LMC and incoroprated other local Civilizations into an empire that eventually became a Commonwealth, a political community founded for the common good, with member civilizations of the former Attikan Empire . The SII Attikan Trading Inc. is a subsidary of SII and provides over 30 percent of all SII revenue. The Attikans applied for Union membershib in 4802 and within twenty years every Commonwealth member also applied and became members. It is a noteable fact that sixty eight Non Attikan commonwealth societies including former Attikan enemies joined the Union. Most recently a previous unknown species, the Delicates became Union members as well. The LMC has seen several Survey Expeditions. The latest project of the Astrographic Society is the LMC-TOTAL SURVEY 5002 OTT . It is similar to the Milky Way Mapping Project and involves over 500 Survey ships and 25,000 Long Distance Probes . The LMC Union space is well developed with Space Train connections, Space Bus net, Trans Matter Tunnels between several main worlds. Hyper Highways including a HHW connection to M-0 allowing large ship traffic reaching the LMC in one day. Of course there is also a 32 station Gigamon Station chain. The SII line has been upsized and improved. Each of the Stations are HHW/SpaceTrain connected. GalNet Matter Radio services up to 10 kilos mass available as of 5050 OTT There are Eight Known Trans Spatial Gates in the LMC 1 LMC-M-0 ........| GT 1 | Gate name: TravGold-MW .|Gatehouse : Golden Point ...|SSS: Sentro 2 LMC-M-0 ........| GT 3 | Gate name: LMCMW .......|Gatehouse: Homewards ......|SSS: Kendir 3 LMC-Andromeda ..| GT 3 | Gate name : LMAND .......|Gatehouse: BigDisc ........|SSS: Kendir 4 LMC-Andromeda2 ..| GT 3 | Gate name: LMAND2 ......|Gatehouse: Andro2 .........|SSS: Kendir 5 LMC-SMC ........| GT 3 | Gate name: LMCSMC ......|Gatehouse: Detour2 ........|SSS: Merk 6 LMC-Defunct ....| GT 4 | Gate name: UNKNW .......|Gatehouse: Research UNKNW .|SSS: Quantor 7 LMC-M33 ........| GT 3 | Gate name: LMCM33 ......|Gatehouse: LMCSide33 ......|SSS: Merk 8-LMC-Reticulum ..| GT 3 | Gate name: LMCRET ......|Gatehouse: TORETIC ........|SSS: Kendir Category:Galaxies